Decreed
by Eibhleann
Summary: To put bluntly Cree is a werewolf with a past and Lily is a little girl whose future looked grim. But when these two meet things start looking up for both. But what happens when the things of Cree's past come back to haunt her?
1. Chapter 1

I felt so cold; like all the heat in my body had abandoned me completely. I knew I had been sick a whole lot, but now it seemed my fever had only gotten worst. My mother had told me not to worry, that it would be alright. But the look in her eyes told me that everything was not alright. And I don't know why, but that knowledge didn't bother me. No, what was bothering me was the fact that I hadn't been able to eat, and sleep was not coming to me easily. And oh how did my body ache. My muscles clenched painfully every time I took a breath. My brain told me that it was just the flu and that in time it would get better. But my heart, and I guess somewhere in my soul told me different. They told me that yes, the fever would go away, but in return something lingering would be left behind. That the body aches was just giving me a small glimpse of what was to come. And that's what I feared most of all. Something deep down told me that eventually everything was going to be ok, and there was nothing to truly worry about. That voice sounded so sure that I couldn't help but believe it for all I was worth. I just kept believing that everything would go back to the way it was…

My hair clung to my scalp in dark and dripping rivulets that spilled over my shoulders and down to my waist. Steam curled out into the cold rain as I let out an even breath through my mouth. I don't know exactly why I had been out on that particular night, but my methods as of late had started to change. A rare shiver raced down my spine when I thought back to my childhood. I knew now why I had been sick. Why my fevers would never break, and why my body hurt so much. The blunt and simple fact was it was because of my lupine blood. Had you told me I was a werewolf back then before all the drama had started, I would have laughed in your face. But then again, I was a bit young to truly understand the makings of the world. Or, for that matter, why fate had an uncanny way of always picking on me. It would seem that back then I was a rather easy target. Young, naïve, and very much so innocent. _Innocence_ I don't remember that last time I actually considered myself innocent. Perhaps maybe when I went with the other village girls to the fields to bring back honeysuckle and wildflowers to decorate the kitchen table for when dinner was served. Or maybe it was when mother had given me the task to collect berries for the sweets she would make for us after supper. I heaved a sigh and stood, rain soaked clothing clinging to my body like an extra skin. My boots squished when I walked along the old church balcony, my eyes scanning the crowed city below me. No one paid me any mind. For no one really paid any attention to the abandoned church of which at that moment I occupied. It was not my living space, but I place that I often took refuge when my memories started to chase me down again. It was times like that when my age reared its ugly head. I was old to say the least, but my bloodlines assured me that I would live for a very long time. And in my blood were the reasons why I could easily blend in with the humans, which below me, seemed so worried over trivial things. But I guess it's the trivial things that keep even me going.

My apartment was empty when I arrived home later that evening. It always was. But it was something I was used to, and I never really complained. You stop complaining when you see everyone else around you age and die while you stay the same. Others of my kind avoided me like the plague. I understood why. I was more violent than any wolf they had ever encountered, and I was the oldest as well. There were those older than I, but I made no efforts in looking for them. I enjoyed my solitude, and found peace in the quite of my home. I peeled off wet clothes as soon as the door behind me was closed tight. They landed on the wood with a heavy wet sound. I left wet footprints as I walked to my bathroom, the thought of a shower inviting. The decent sized room filled with steam as soon as I turned on the tap. Most would consider my apartment cold, but if I didn't keep it cold I would quickly overheat. If I were to ever get sick, people would instantly worry. My body kept a temp of a solid one hundred three degrees. No hospital would know what to do with me.

I let out a low moan as I stepped beneath the hot yet soothing spray of my shower. I just stood there and let the heat of the water relax my muscles in hopes that maybe I could get a decent night of sleep. _Sleep_ Now that was something I hadn't had in a long time. Every night for the past month I had been plagued with dreams from my past. And every night I had awoken covered in sweat, a scream barely withheld in my throat. Not many of my memories were fond, and most were blood-filled and painful to reflect on. Maybe that was the reason why I went to the church when my dreams became unbearable. Perhaps in a way I was looking for some sort of forgiveness. It would be nice if I got it, but I knew that was not going to happen any time soon. I shut the water off as soon as I felt my eyes get heavy. Not bothering to grab a towel, I stepped out onto cold tile floors that comforted me in an odd way. My feet made no sound as I walked up to the fogged mirror and swiped a clawed hand across the reflective surface. I tiled my head to the side in a silent assessment of my appearance. Slightly wavy midnight tresses cascaded down my shoulders to my waist. Tanned, smooth skin was pulled over strong but delicate looking muscles. I was tall and lean, and had a feminine look to me. Well I better have considering I was female. Two toned eyes stared back at me in a tired gaze that mirrored the one I wore on my face. One a piercing ice blue that seemed to be lined with black and the other was a strange hazel color that looked to be more on the red side. At one point in time in my life I had considered modeling, but I held no patience for snobby women that only cared about how they looked. I stuck with the odd jobs that I found around the city. It paid the rent and gave me something to do other than to sit around on my butt all day and do nothing. In the morning I would have a new job that I would get decently paid for. Previous employers sent around good word of me when they knew of others that were looking for temporary help. No one had yet to complain of my services, and I highly doubted anyone would.

As I walked to my bed I pulled my hair back into a low ponytail, my roots still wet from my shower. The cool feeling of my linens felt good to fevered bare skin as I curled up under the covers for was I hoped was going to be a good night sleep.

I woke with a start, sweat clinging to my brow, my heart beating wildly beneath my breast. I fell back into my pillows with a shuddering breath, my heart beat still erratic. Sleep had come to me easily, but as the night wore on, memories of slaughters that were of my doing came flashing back at me like scenes of an old horror flick. I glanced briefly at the clock and sighed. _It's time for me to get up anyway._ My limbs protested as I stood up and walked over to my closet to find some sort of clothing to put on my body. That day I was to work at the library, putting away books, and if needed, helping the patrons of the large building. Grabbing a pair of slacks and a decent shirt I escaped to the shower once again. By the time I walked out I had my hair braided and tied into a bun. I slid into under garments and the nesscecary clothing I needed for the day. Slipping on a pair of flats I grabbed my apartment keys and left, beginning my walk to the library.

Fate must have found some other poor soul to harass that morning, because the sun was shining, and I had enough time to stop by a small café and order a cup of coffee. My walk was uneventful, and my mood was good. And though I pitied the soul, I was glad that day fate decided to jerk around someone else.

"Good morning Cree," the librarian greeted as I walked up to the front desk.

"Good morning," I replied, giving the woman a small smile.

"Elizabeth wants you to work at the checkout desk this morning in the children's section. Amy called out sick this morning," Betty supplied when I gave her a questioning look. I nodded and walked over to the brightly colored section that ensured that children from ages ten and below would gather. Teresa, a young woman no older the twenty two already sat behind one of the desks, typing away on the computer.

"So they sent you to come help me baby sit I see," she said, a rich humor laced within her words as she smiled up at me.

"So it would seem."

"What's wrong? You don't sound too happy this morning."

"Rough night, didn't get that much sleep."

"Poor thing, maybe try drinking a cup of peppermint tea before going to bed. That always relaxes me," she offered, her friendliness genuine.

"I'll do that," I promised, sitting down at the computer next to hers and typing in my login in password.

About an hour or two later I was officially bored. I told Teresa that I would rearrange the book display in the back so I wouldn't have to do it later. She agreed, seeing as it was slow.

The book display was not as I had expected it to be when I walked back to the brightly lit corner. The moldable case was empty of the books and flyers I had put on it a few weeks ago. Instead they surrounded a little girl no older than four, in a circle of color. My head tilted as I observed the child for a moment. She had short brown hair that rested on her shoulders, and big doe-brown eyes that hungered for knowledge. She wore a purple sun-dress that was cinched at the waist by a red ribbon. And on her feet were shoes that reminded me of those you saw on a china-doll. Her scent was that of rain and earth, something I found odd.

"Ah I see you've finally met Lily," Elizabeth said quietly as she walked up to stand beside me.

"I don't believe that me just standing here and watching her is what I call meeting her," I replied, sarcasm lacing my words. The woman brushed the comment off and continued on what she was going to say.

"The shelter lets her come down here as much as she like so she can read. They always make sure she has a clean dress to send her in. They fond over her down there. But they really want to see her in a nice home. I guess they figure if they dress her up nice enough someone will just pick her up." I kept my mouth shut._ Someone will pick her up alright, and the next time we'll see her will be in the obituaries._ Snorting lightly I walked over to where the child had wrapped herself up into a world of fairy tales. I made an effort to make noise as I walked, for I knew that I normally walked quietly and it often startled people. She looked up at me with curious eyes that bore into my own.

"Hi," she said, her voice soft and shy, like she knew the predator that was hidden behind the human guise I wore.

"Hello, what's you name?"

"Lily, what's yours?"

"Cree."

"That's a funny name," she giggled, a small smile lighting up her face. I retuned her smile with one of my own, mindful not to show fangs as I did so.

"Are you here by yourself?" I asked, already knowing the answer. I almost regretted asking the question as her smile fell and her lips pressed into a grim line.

"Yes…" she said, her voice trailing off. And though it plucked a few cords I continued to question her.

"Why?"

"Because Sister Mary told me that maybe someone will find me a place to live. I think she just doesn't want me anymore," she said, her eyes filling up with tears.

"I don't think that," I said, dropping down to one knee.

"I think she wants you in a better place than where you are at now. That's why she sends you to the library," I said, hoping my words would reassure her.

"Really?"

"Really."

"Cree, your sift is almost over, if your going to do the display do it now please," Elizabeth called.

"Would you like to help me put the books away?" I asked standing to my full height. She nodded her hair bouncing as she did so.

By the time we were finished, she was talking excitedly to me, her words full of emotion.

"Taking little Lily home with you Cree?" Betty asked, the little girl's ramblings halting as if wondering what my reply would be. My next words were perhaps a lapse in better judgment.

"Only if she wishes it." Her squeal of delight caused me to flinch back in pain, for the sound had abused my sensitive ears. All the librarians nodded their heads in approval and beamed smiles at me. I couldn't help but feel as though they planned this somehow.

Lily was silent as she walked closely beside me, her large eyes taking in her surroundings as we walked by many buildings. I wasn't sure whether or not she realized that I had been observing her ever since we had left the library. In spite of the shelter's effort, the child was thin, and skin looked wan against her dark hair and clothing. When I turned to walk up the stairs to my apartment building I no longer sensed her presence next to me. I looked back to see her gaping at the large high-rise building.

"Lily," I called, biting the inside of my cheek when she jumped slightly.

"You live here?" she asked, her voice holding a note of bewilderment. I nodded and waited for her to catch up when I motioned for us to enter.

I lived on the third floor of the building, but decided to take the elevator to my floor. It was more the girl's sake then my own, because I never really liked the things. Again my eyes rested on her form, and that's when my actions had started to come back at me full force. _What am I thinking? I can't raise a child._ I did my best not to groan when the elevator doors opened for my floor. I led the way to my apartment and opened the door ushering the child inside. She looked completely lost in the vast expanse of my apartment. _What do I do now?_ I took in her thin form once again and sighed aloud. _Feeding her would be the proper thing to do_

"Are you hungry Lily?" I asked, pulling off my shoes at the door. My reply was silence. I took in a deep breath and froze my back stiffening painfully at the scent that reached my nose. _Fear_ What was she afraid of? Was she afraid that I was going to hurt her? Had she seen something?

"Lily?" I called again walking around until I was standing right in front of her. Her eyes were full of unshed tears for reasons I did not know, but wished I did.

"What's the matter?" I asked, dropping down onto my knees and tilting her head up so I could see her expression. Her brown eyes glittered with tears that were starting to slide down her cheeks leaving salty tear tracks.

"I'm not going to hurt you Lily, you have my word," I promised, hoping that it would get the girl to speak.

"You're not going to make me leave too are you?" she asked, her eyes full of dread of what I was going to say. The thought had crossed my mind, but I couldn't help but feel some sort of pity towards a little girl whose life was just as lonely as my own.

"No, I won't make you leave if you truly want to stay," I said, a bit shocked when she threw her arms around me in a tight hug. She let me go, a blush staining her cheeks as I stood.

"Would you like something to eat?" I offered again, this time getting an enthusiastic nod. She followed me into the kitchen and sat at the bar as she watched me dig through cupboards.

"What would you like?" I knew she needed a good heavy meal, but I didn't want to push it on her. The last thing I needed was a sick child. She shrugged her shoulders and I couldn't help but sigh.

"How about pancakes, eggs, and bacon?" I offered, looking back over my shoulder to see if she agreed.

"Yes please," she beamed, her smile pulling a smirk to my own lips.

She had been eager to help me fix the food, passing me supplies as I needed them. It had been a while since I myself had actually eaten a proper breakfast. And I had to admit, it was pretty good. Lily was sitting in the living room with a mug of hot coco as I finished cleaning up the dishes. When I went to ask her if she wanted anything else I found that she was fast asleep on the couch, her mug sitting dead center of the coffee table. I shook my head with a hint of disbelief and covered her with the heavy blanket that was draped over the back of the couch. She snuggled deeper into the fur-like material a contented sigh escaping her lips. I picked up her mug after I was sure she was comfortable and put it in the microwave.

It was still early and I couldn't bring myself to go to sleep. At the present time it seemed to be a better idea to get the spare room prepared so Lily wouldn't have to sleep on the couch. And then another detail dawned on me as I made up the bed, she had no clothing. _I'll give her more time to sleep then we will go back into the city._ The room was complete, and as I walked back out into the living room I wondered if I had made the correct choice in taking the child. She was sweet, but most of all very shy. I wasn't really home at night, I couldn't force myself to be, it wasn't in my nature to do so. But I felt bad for the girl. It was something about seeing her alone surround by all those books that tugged at my heart strings. I couldn't tell her what I was because she would either freak out, or run off and tell someone else. I couldn't risk that. But the thought of scaring her bothered me more than I thought it would. She was first and foremost a child. A child that craved for not only knowledge but attention and love. I wasn't sure if I was going to be able to handle the task but I would try. I refrained from sighing as I walked over to the couch to wake the sleeping toddler

"Lily…come on Lily wake up," I coaxed giving her shoulder a gentle shake. I found her response amusing. Without even opening her eyes, she turned over and pulled the blanket tighter around her small frame, creating a barrier between herself and the outside world.

"Come on Lily, I've got to get you some clothes for you to wear," I insisted, taking a firm hold of the blanket and slowly exposing her to the cold air.

"No, I want to sleep," she said, trying very hard to burrow under what blanket was left on the couch. I was getting frustrated right then. Over the years I had gotten used to obedience and I expected it out of people as well. But that little girl was pushing her luck with my quickly fading patience. _Hold steady, she is only just a child._ I blew a breath out through my nose and stood, my mind racing to figure out how in the hell I was going to get the kid up.

"Lily, as soon as we get what you need you can come back home in go to sleep in your own bed."

"Really?" she asked, sitting up instantly like a jack-in-the-box. I was a bit taken aback by the sudden change in mood, but I had won either way.

"Yes, really. Now come on, we have to get you clothes, and you may pick out what you want in your room." She beamed another smile at me as she pulled on her shoes and waited by the door for me. I couldn't help but shake my head and smile as I walked up to her and pulled on my own shoes.

Lily and I had spent about two hours in the city. Only about four bags had all her clothes in them. The other eight held things like linens, towels, and toys. But most of all we had books, lots of books. I almost regretted telling her that there was a bookshelf in the room she would be using, but the smile on her face made it worth it. The sun was high in the sky as we reached the apartment building. Lily rambled on aimlessly as I wondered if I should tell her the truth. I didn't have to go out, but I did have to eat. Sure you can find food easily at a supermarket, but there is nothing like the taste of a fresh kill that thrills the senses. I was at a lost to do to say the least.

We made short time when putting away all the things that we (meaning I) had purchased. Clothes filled the closet and drawers, and everything was put in its proper place. Lily had made a creation all her own when it came to the book case. I only gave assistance when it was asked of me. But when it was done I knew she was proud of her work. Books had been placed neatly up on shelves, and what small, hard, plastic toys she had left over where put up on the shelves decoratively. When everything was completely finished it was early evening. The sun had just started to dip below the horizon and the cool night air was chilling the room even more so than it already was.

Dinner was fixed and eaten in a comfortable silence between us two. My worries were slowly dissipating as the night wore on. The dishes had been clean and put away, and Lily sat on the couch reading one of her new books. _She needs a bath._ My mind could be cruel, but it was the honest truth. She did need a bath. I strode into the bathroom and walked over to the tub. Within minutes I had a warm bath drawn that was full of bubbles.

"Lily, come take a bath and call me when you're out so I can bring you your nightgown," I said my voice firm and leaving no room for arguments. She nodded and sat down her book, and on tired legs she walked in the bathroom and closed the door when I was clear. True to her word she called as soon as she was finished. I brought her over a light green nightgown that stopped at her ankles.

"Feel a little bit better?" I asked when she walked out the bathroom clothed in her new gown and rode. She nodded and smiled, but last minute tried to hide a yawn that had escaped her lips.

"I guess that means it's bedtime for you," I teased guiding her into her room.

"But I'm not sleepy,' she argued another yawn escaping her lips. I chuckled and continued to push her forward into her room.

"Goodnight Lily,' I said when she was fully tucked in.

"Night." I flicked the light off and shut the door, leaving only a crack for some light to come in. I too escaped to my own bedroom, changing from out of my street clothes into a black silk nightgown. Soon I was in the land of sleep, my dreams quiet and peaceful.

I was jolted from my sleep when I felt someone shake my shoulder. I woke with a start, and with bleary eyes I looked over to see Lily standing at the side of my bed, her teddy bear clutched tightly in her arms. Her eyes were downcast when I turned the light on.

"What is it Lily?" I questioned, my voice tired. I really had been sleeping quite well. But all I received from the child was nothing but silence. And I don't know why, but her silence bothered me more than anything.

"Lily, what's wrong?" And still I got silence. I took in her stance, her posture stiff and submissive. I put two and two together and got my answer.

"You had a nightmare," it was not a question, but a simple to the point statement. She gave a slight inkling of what could have been a nod, but the gesture was small and unrecognizable…to the untrained eye. With a sigh I scooted over some and lifted up the covers. She looked at me wide-eyed, as if she had been expecting me to turn her away. When I gave her a small smile, she darted beneath the covers, pulling them out of my hand and over her quivering body. It took everything in me not to laugh as I reached over and shut off the lights once more.

"Cree?"

"Hmm?"

"Have you ever had bad dreams?" The question was innocent, but it still caused me to stiffen.

"Yes…and I still do," I replied letting my eyes fall shut once again. But my eyes snapped open once again when I realized that she had curled up against my chest, her fingers wrapping around the end of my braid. I let loose the breath I had been holding when I heard her soft snoring ringing in my ears. I had begun to relax, but a distant howl echoing through the air caused me to stiffen once again. There was no denying what I was. I couldn't escape the animal I was or the instincts that were clawing at my cage of control. But the little girl that was curled up in my arms kept me from moving from my bed; kept me from going out and doing what my soul craved the most. _She'll understand_ My mind supplied as I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position. That was a big assumption though. Yes it would be nice if she accepted what I was right off the bat, but humans have the tendency to panic at things they do not understand. _Children are resilient._ Again, another true statement. Children are very resilient and as soon as something is explained to them they no longer care. I hoped that's how Lily was. She seemed liked the type of girl to bounce back from a situation such as my own, I just hoped I was making the correct choice. Even though my mind was crowded with questions and concerns I soon found myself drifting off to sleep once again. This time nothing disturbed me, and I slept through the night dreamless.

I rose before Lily did that morning, the sun still hidden below the eastern horizon. With a silence known to my kind I crept into the bathroom and shut the door behind me quietly.

"You need to tell her today," I told myself in the mirror as I stripped off clothes. It was a fact that I could not ignore, but the question that plagued my mind as I stepped into the shower and turn on the taps was _how_. My eyes closed as the heated spray of water washed over my face and slicked my hair. How was I going to tell her? _Actions speak louder than words._ My eyes snapped open at the thought. Just simply turning and showing her would be a lot easier, but there was no guarantee that she wouldn't spazz out and run. _You have to do it._ That was true, but I didn't like the fact that my only way of truly telling Lily was to show her. There was no sugar coating, no nothing, just being blunt. _Don't prolong it, just do it._ With a sigh I shut off the water and stepped out the shower. I stood there for a moment, hoping that there was another alternative, but none came to me. So with another sigh I turned, shaking off access water that still clung to my coat. I had three forms, the human guise that everyone sees, a large four-legged version, and that same four-legged version on two legs. At the moment I was I was on four legs, but I had a better idea and turned into my anthrop form. The best way I can describe that form is to say looked at Anubis. My conformation was similar to that of a humans. The only differences were that my feet were large and distinctly canine. I had the head of a wolf, but my hair still reached my waist even though I was covered in equally black fur. A tail swung behind me, and twitched every so often. The thick black ears at the top of my head flicked back and forth detecting any sort of sound. _She's still sleep._ I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, the same two toned eyes I had in my human form staring back at me. Shaking my head, I pulled on a shirt and a pair of jeans that I had fitted for myself whenever I took the current form I was in. Satisfied with myself I walked out into my bedroom and looked down onto Lily's sleeping form. My stomach turned instantly. The last thing I wanted to do was to scare her. With a calm I didn't feel, I reached out a clawed, padded, and furred hand and shook her shoulder gently. And like the day before, she curled herself up under the cover even tighter. I used this to my advantage.

"Lily, I need you to wake up, but keep the covers over your head." That had caught her attention.

"Why?" she asked sleepily. I placed my hand on top of her head, but did not remove the covers.

"Because I have something to show you. But I don't want to scare you. So when I pull the covers off you have to promise me two things. First don't scream, and two you won't speak until I explain myself okay?"

"Okay." I pulled the covers back slowly until she was fully uncovered and looking me in the eyes. Her eyes widened in shock and fear and she soon began moving away from me. I didn't try to stop her, I just stood there crouched down so I was eye level with her. My ears had flattened against my skull just incase she did scream, but it never came. We just stared at each other. Me trying to gauge her reaction, her trying to figure out if she were dreaming some horrible nightmare.

"This is how I really look Lily, this is the real me," I said keeping my voice low and calm. Neither of us moved for moment, but my ears perked forward when she began crawling towards me slowly. She stopped within arms reach of my muzzle, her head tilted to the side in silent assessment. My ears twitched again and I reached out to brace myself against the bed. She shifted back slightly, but she still held my gaze. I kept my body still as she inched closer, her movement careful.

I don't know how to describe it to a human what it's like to have someone pet you. I personally was not thrilled with the sensation, but it made her calm. Her small hands explored my face, as though she were seeing if my face were real. I was rather thankful that I didn't have any work that day, because it seemed like I was crouched down in that position for hours before I was able to move. When she sat back amongst the pillows I took it as a cue to stand. She watched through curious eyes as I stood and stretched. A small sense of relief washed over me when she didn't run when I sat down on the bed. _I had been accepted._ True through the recent trifling with technology and science, others of my kind had been exposed to the public, to where everyone was aware of what walked among them. But I had been lucky that I hadn't been discovered yet. The thing was, I didn't really want humans to know what I was unless I choose it to be so. Lily was a prime example. For one, whether or not it was a lapse in better judgment, she would be living with me. And I did not want to hide anything from anyone who would be living in my home. It was just simple common curtsey that I thought the girl deserved. Secondly, it would be easier for me to leave late at night and not having the child worried sick about where I was. I had confidence that I could leave her alone by herself on those few nights where I needed to hunt. Or at least that's what I hoped I could do. I couldn't bring a child with me on my hunts. That would raise suspicions, and that was the last thing I wanted.

With an inaudible sigh I glanced around the room, searching for things that needed to be done. The overflowing laundry basket was screaming at me. Despite the fact that the rest of my house is almost immaculate, laundry was one of the few things I saved until I had almost absolutely no clean clothes to my name. But I had really pushed my luck with all the procrastinating I had pulled. I was pretty sure something was living beneath the mountain of clothing that had taken over the corner.

"You hungry?" I asked suddenly causing the small girl to jump. I gave her what I hoped was a reassuring look on a lupine face. In an instant I sat in front of her with my human guise back on, hoping that it would calm the girl.

"Better?" I asked relaxing back into the pillows on my bed. I glanced at her from the corner of my eye to see her nodding shyly. I heaved a sigh and rested my head back on my hands, letting my eyes drift close as I did so. I really didn't want to do anything at all to be truthful. Dark clouds had blown in during the night and it was pouring rain outside. I didn't have to be anywhere special that day as it was. I don't know why, but it always seems like rainy days make you just want to sleep in. I was contemplating that option, but it seemed as though that ominous pile of clothing was starting to breed within my room. It was the least thing I could do so I would have the rest of the day to myself.

I glanced over at Lily, who had kept her eyes trained on me for the past five minutes. It was something I could live with. _Better than screaming._ Chimed my mind, though at that point I was really wishing that some of its comments would stay in the far unheard recesses of my subconscious. _You could have left her then you wouldn't have to worry about this._ It chimed again, and right them and there I was wishing it was a tangible person that I could slap silly. Standing with a huff, I walked over to the over-stuffed laundry basket and dragged it to my laundry room. I left a load in the wash when I left to go back to my room. There Lily still sat wide-eyed and a bit dazed as she watched me reenter the room.

"Do you want something to eat?" I tried again, hoping that it would snap that child from out of her daze. But all I got was silence. And for some odd reason that disturbed me greatly. Without a word she stood and left my room entering her own. _You should have known this was how it was going to be._ Chimed the snide part of my mind. I didn't bite back the growl that had erupted from my throat.

My laundry had been complete. Lily had not emerged from her room for three hours, but I did not try to pry her out. So instead I lazed about my apartment, looking for something to do other than think on the child that was currently hiding in my house.

By late afternoon I had stretched out on the couch and was silently dozing to the sound of the rain beating against the window. I didn't hear when her door opened, nor did I hear when she approached the couch, so I laid there in an oblivious state until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I let out a yelp as I slid off the couch with a loud thump on the hardwood floors. There was an instantaneous play of laughter that followed as soon as a stream of curses left my mouth. _That's something to get used to. And that's a nasty habit._ My mind supplied as I stood and brushed myself off. Lily was still laughing when I looked down at her, her scent holding no evidence of her earlier hesitation or fear. I took it as a good sign as I cleared my throat to get her attention.

She looked up at me with a small smile, mumbling a small apology in the process that had a smirk coming to my lips.

"Sorry for what? You've done nothing wrong," I said, grinning at the look of shock on her face. Apparently I wasn't supposed to here it.

"But I promise you this, nothing will harm you while you are with me. If you need me, no matter where I am, all you have to do is call, okay?" She nodded, as though pleased with my vow. But I meant what I said, no harm was going to come to her if I could help it. My solitude from others pretty much guaranteed that for me. But…for that rare chance, I was going to make sure she was safe.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Yes I realize I'm a bit on the crazy side for posting another story, but this one just sorta came to me. Sorry for the lack of author's note in the previous chapter, but it was so long so I didn't really bother. I honestly hope you like, because in all honesty, I was debating on whether or not I was going to make it a fic or an actual story. I don't know yet. But anyway hope you guys enjoy, and please no flames.**_

**Disclaimer: Also because I didn't put this in the last chapter and I highly doubt I will in further in hopes to do more with this…I do not own Ghost Rider in any way, shape, or form. **

Life had started to fall into a sort of routine for Lily and I. She quickly adapted to my hunting habits and took it in stride. That I was thankful for, because my concerns for how she would cope were great. But she quickly relieved my mind of any doubts. I was gone for two hours tops, in which she would engross herself into a book or movie of some sort. I found myself enjoying her company and she often accompanied me on the random jobs I took around the city. No one really minded and most looked forward to her presence. There were no questions raised, it was as though she had been with me the entire time.

It was as though we were alive again, two lost souls that had finally found that ever so sweet light at the end of the tunnel. She was happy and so was I, neither of us wanting anything more. But little did I know that our life was to be disrupted by the hands of fate.

I should have known that there was something out of place when I was asked to work at a small dance club late at night. Lily and I were just starting to settle down for the night when the phone rang. A man's voice squawked through the phone, asking me to pull in a shipment that had arrived late and was getting soaked in the storm that was raging. At first I had declined, saying that not only was it past eleven, but that also I had a child under my care. But still he insisted, his voice giving me a throbbing head ache. I agreed when Lily said she didn't mind hanging out with me as I worked. So there we were, Lily sitting on the back of the truck humming to herself as she watched me race back and forth in the rain to get the remaining boxes inside. I was not pleased that she had come, but I wasn't going to be able to leave the house with the look she shot me with. I had finally finished with the shipment when I heard a commotion going on inside, my gut telling me to grab Lily and go. And in truth, that's what I had started to do before man came crashing through the heavy metal door of the night club. But that's not what got Lily screaming. No it was the creature with the flaming red skull that had an Earth shattering scream emitting from her small frame. The hairs on the back of my neck stood on end when I caught a sight of him…or at least I thought it was a guy. But it was a man that was standing and laughing from the wreckage of the door. Well…if a man is what you would call him. Surly these beings had to be something out of a horror movie.

"You know how to make a scene," the pale one said, humor rich in his cold voice as he cast a glance over at Lily and I. I froze as the skull looked in my direction, the sockets narrowing into a glare. _RUN! _ My mind screamed, but my body refused to move. Lily however must have sensed that I was glued to the spot, because her persistent tugging on my braid had my following her at a fast jog before the gravity of the situation hit me and I took off at a dead run with her in my arms. I left caution in the wind as I ran back to my apartment, not caring who or what saw. And as soon as we cleared my door, I let out a shuttering breath that had me seeing spots. Lily looked how I felt, frightened and confused to no end. Nothing in my many years of living had ever scared me as badly as that creature in the alleyway. Nor had I heard of such a creature. Sure you get a few rumors here and there, but that's what I thought they were, just simple rumors from humans that have no idea what their eyes showing them

. But what I saw did everything short of screaming at me that what they had said was true. And I knew the rumors well. All those ending up dead having some sort of record worth killing them over. I am far from innocent, and I knew that the things of my past were things that were not rejoiced. I wasn't so much ashamed of my pass, but I wouldn't have minded changing a few things. There was no fairy tail ending for me, just the cold fact that I would continue to live with the crimes I had committed. But I figured my regret and guilt was enough to…clear my mind. However, the glare that the creature shot me with had me doubting that I was anywhere near forgiven.

"Cree?" Lily's voice snapped me out of my musings, my gaze resting on her. I wasn't sure how long I had been standing there with my back pressed against the wall, but the look of concern on the child's face gave me some clue.

"Do you know what they were?" she asked, her eyes glistening with curiosity. I shook my head, not sure of what should have been said. But all words had abandoned me. My brain gave me no clue as to what to say to the child.

"Are we safe?"

"I don't know," I said finally my voice sounding hollow to my own ears.

"Should we leave?" she asked, though I could see the fear in her eyes.

"No matter what Lily, I will not leave you," I promised. But leaving did sound like a good idea. There was always that chance that it could figure out where I lived.

"Pack some clothes, we're not staying here tonight," I said entering my own room.

It was rather befitting that Lily and I ended up in the old abandoned church that night. Actually, I found a sort of grim hilarity in the situation that had a smirk work its way to my lips. Lily had long ago fallen asleep in the shelter of the empty building, the storm serving as a lullaby. However I was out on the same spot that I had occupied all those months ago. Though my hair was braided, a few strands had escaped and were plastered to my forehead. My clothes clung to my form uncomfortably, but I didn't care. My eyes blankly searched the horizon for some sort of answer, but none came.

_Would it come for me? _It was a question that my mind demanded answering, but I had none. I highly doubted it would bother Lily, for nothing tainted her scent. As for me, well the chuckle the rumbled through me was far from pleasant. All the things that I had done could be collected and made into a very thick book, albeit an interesting one. But back then I didn't care; all that matter was that my hunger was sated. And yet, even now as I look back on it, my decisions could have been better. Situations could have been talked out and negotiated, not once ending in the suffering and bloodshed that I had made others endure. My nightmares were not of my regrets, guilt, or even the fact that I was feeling their pain. What had me screaming was that I was starting to enjoy it once again. I was enjoying the lack of self-control over my actions. I was enjoying all the pain that I was causing others. And that's what I feared the most, was that I was going to revert back to…being a monster. Something I could not allow myself to be, especially with Lily constantly around me. Many a time I had considered leaving her somewhere I knew she would be safe, but I could never bring myself to do it. In a sense, she was what was keeping me tamed…so to speak. However, no matter how brief the meeting was, seeing that creature had awoken many forgotten desires and instincts.

I heaved a sigh as I stood, shaking off water as I entered the warm, dry insides of the church. _It's not supposed to be like this. This wasn't supposed to happen. _My mind screamed, only serving to egg on my building head ache. I descended the stairs to the ground floor, silently praying that the walk would calm my tormented thoughts

"I should have never taken the job," I mumbled, clutching my head.

"Perhaps, but if you hadn't I wouldn't be able to enjoy the show," a voice replied causing my head to snap up. I recoiled instantly from a person that was nothing short of a demon.

"But you know, you confuse me. I mean really, what is a wolf of all things doing hanging around with humans?" I gave no answer as I continued to back, my eyes scanning for the other. And as though my thoughts where a calling card, he came waltzing in, though he looked perfectly human.

"What do you want from me?"

"Answers, if nothing else." I was confused to say the least. But I was willing to take my chances.

"And what are your questions?" I asked with a confidence I didn't feel. But the silence that followed was unnerving. I could see the judgment it the other's eyes, as if he were searching for answers that I truly didn't want to give.

"She's old," he said finally, his voice sending chills down my spine. I could help but resent the comment just a bit. No matter what the species, calling a female old is just plain wrong.

"Really now? How old exactly?"

"That is neither of your business," I snapped not liking how they were conversing as if I weren't there. The demon laughed, his dark eyes glinting in the dim light. But what had chills running down my spine was the fact I had caught a glimpse of his other half .

"Well Jonny, it would seem we found your female equal." I snorted, the sound undignified and unpleasant, but it got my point through. I went to say something, but the sound of Lily's soft whimper had my head spinning towards the staircase. She stood there bleary eyed, watching us converse, though she held a sheepish look on her face when I spotted her.

"A werewolf and a human child, now that's amusing." I didn't bother to hide the growl that rumbled through me chest.

"Leave," I ordered, walking up the staircase and ushering Lily back into her makeshift room. But sleep didn't not come to her, because of the two hovering at the door. My growl only got louder, my warning clear.

"Cree…" she whispered, not sure if she should say anything else.

"Leave us, we've done nothing."

"Quite the contrary, according to Jonny here, you've done some pretty bad things."

"That's all in the past…I've paid my dues."

"Really now, is that what you think?"

"It is, so leave it at that and leave us be." But the demon was persistent, his voice echoing as he spoke.

"There's a problem with your little resolution though," he stated, his voice annoying to my ears. I know I shouldn't have, but I bit at the bait her gave me.

"And what would that problem be?"

"You don't regret." And I did the only thing I thought was appropriate for his comment. I laughed, and I laughed hard. The one I assumed to be Jonny narrowed his eyes at me, I guess not appreciating the humor I found it the other's comment.

"I don't know who you think you are, but let me tell you something. In all my years of living I have never regretted anything that I have ever done. Sure, half the shit I've pulled has been down right cruel and unusual. But it is in my nature, it is part of what I am. And no creature from the beyond is going to change that. Would I like to change some of the things that I've done. Sure, but I'm not going to guilt myself to death over something that happened a few thousand years ago. It's just not gonna happen. Yes I had that moment that I felt bad for what I did. And you know what, I forgave myself for it. So right now, you two are the last two I want to be hearing from." I finished, making sure my voice stayed steady. The demon smirked, a row of razor sharp teeth flashing through his skin like a window.

"Now this is going to be interesting."


End file.
